Destruction Staff (Online)
Destruction Staff is a weapon skill line in . Skills Ultimate Skills (Based off Website) Elemental Storm: Enemy troops closing in? Drop a cataclysmic storm in their path and watch the devastation ensue. This instant-cast ground target area-of-effect attack creates a storm that builds for two seconds, then lays waste to all enemies in the area by dealing Magic Damage over time. The storm type will be Fire, Frost, or Shock, depending on the type of Destruction Staff you currently wield. Morphs Elemental Rage: This Elemental Storm morph includes all the destructive benefits of the base Ultimate, plus an added effect that changes depending on your staff type: Fiery Rage: Increases the damage done by your Elemental Storm Active Skills *Destructive Touch: Devastate enemy with an enhanced charge from your staff, dealing x Magic Damage and __ Magic Damage over 8 seconds. Also applies an effect based on your staff's attack element: Flame Touch knocks back the enemy. Frost Touch immobilizes the enemy. Shock Touch stuns the enemy. **Destructive Clench: Devastate enemy with an enhanced charge from your staff, dealing x Magic Damage and __ more over 8 seconds. Also applies an effect based on your staff's attack element: Flame Clench knocks back the enemy and deals more damage over time. Frost Clench immobilizes the enemy for longer. Shock Clench stuns the enemy and deals damage to nearby enemies. Adds additional elemental effects. **Destructive Reach: Devastate enemy with an enhanced charge from your staff, dealing x Magic Damage and __ more over 8 seconds. Also applies an effect based on your staff's attack element: Flame Reach knocks back the enemy. Frost Reach immobilizes the enemy. Shock Reach stuns the enemy. Has increased range. *Wall of Elements: Slam your staff down to create an elemental barrier in front of you, dealing __ Magic Damage to enemies in the target area every 1 second. Also applies an effect based on your staff's attack element: Wall of Fire deals extra damage to burning enemies. Wall of Frost reduces enemy Movement Speed and immobilizes chilled enemies. Wall of Storms sets concussed enemies off balance. **Unstable Wall of Elements: Create an unstable elemental barrier in front of you, dealing __ Magic Damage to enemies in the target area every 1 second then explodes for __ Magic Damage. Also applies an effect based on your staff's attack element: Unstable Wall of Fire deals extra damage to burning enemies. Unstable Wall of Frost reduces enemy Movement Speed and immobilizes chilled enemies. Unstable Wall of Storms sets concussed enemies off balance. Wall explodes when it expires, damaging enemies in the area. **Elemental Blockade: Slam your staff down to create an elemental barrier in front of you, dealing __ Magic Damage to enemies in the target area every 0.5 seconds. Also applies an effect based on your staff's attack element: Blockade of Fire deals extra damage to burning enemies. Blockade of Frost reduces enemy Movement Speed and immobilizes chilled enemies. Blockade of Storms sets concussed enemies off balance. Increase size and duration. *Force Shock: Focus all the elemental energies with your staff and blast an enemy for __ Flame Damage, __ Cold Damage, and __a Shock Damage. **Crushing Shock: Focus all the elemental energies with your staff and blast an enemy for __ Flame Damage, __ Cold Damage, and __a Shock Damage. Enemies hit while casting are interrupted, set off balance and stunned for 3 seconds. Interrupts spells, putting the caster off balance. **Force Pulse: Focus all the elemental energies with your staff and blast an enemy for __ Flame Damage, __ Cold Damage, and __a Shock Damage. Up to 2 nearby enemies will take __ Magic Damage if they were already afflicted with Burning, Chilled, or Concussed status effects. Deals increased damage, and damages nearby enemies that are burning, chilled, or concussed. *Weakness to Elements: Send the elements to sap an enemy's defenses, afflicting them with Major Breach, which reduces Spell Resistance by __ for 21 seconds. **Elemental Susceptibility: Send the elements to sap an enemy's defenses, afflicting them with Major Breach, which reduces Spell Resistance by __ for 24 seconds. Any damage you deal to the enemy refreshes the effect's duration. **Elemental Drain: Send the elements to sap an enemy's defenses, afflicting them with Major Breach, which reduces Spell Resistance by __ for 21 seconds. While the effect is active, attacks with Flame, Shock or Frost Damage restore __ Magicka to the attacker. Restores Magicka. *Impulse: Release a surge of elemental energy to deal __ Magic Damage to nearby enemies. **Elemental Ring: Release a surge of elemental energy to deal __ Magic Damage to nearby enemies and an additional __ Magic Damage over 10 seconds. Adds damage over time. **Pulsar: Release a surge of elemental energy to deal __ Magic Damage to nearby enemies and afflict them with Minor Mangle, which reduces their Max Health by 10% for 33 seconds. Reduces enemy's Max Health. Passive Skills *Tri-Focus **Rank I: Grants bonus effects based on the element used: Fully charged heavy fire attacks deal 6% additional damage. Fully charged heavy frost attacks grant a damage shield that absorbs __damage. Fully charged heavy shock attacks damage nearby enemies for 50% of the damage done. **Rank II: Grants bonus effects based on the element used: Fully charged heavy fire attacks deal 12% additional damage. Fully charged heavy frost attacks grant a damage shield that absorbs 2x __damage. Fully charged heavy shock attacks damage nearby enemies for 100% of the damage done. *Penetrating Magic **Rank I: Allows your Destruction Staff spells to ignore 5% of an enemy's Spell Resistance. **Rank II: Allows your Destruction Staff spells to ignore 10% of an enemy's Spell Resistance. *Elemental Force **Rank I: Increases your chance of afflicting enemies with Burning, Concussion, and Chilled status effects by 50%. **Rank II: Increases your chance of afflicting enemies with Burning, Concussion, and Chilled status effects by 100%. *Destruction Expert **Rank I: Restores __ Magicka when you kill a target with a Destruction Staff spell or Weapon attack. **Rank II: Restores 2x __ Magicka when you kill a target with a Destruction Staff spell or Weapon attack. Skill books *''A Hypothetical Treachery, Part 1'' *''Destruction or Distraction'' *''Oshgura's Destruction Journal'' *''Prudence in Practice'' *''The Vanishing Crux'' Updates *Update 4: Fire Staff heavy attacks will no longer produce 4 fireballs if your target is out of range.Update 4 Patch Notes *Update 5: Reduced the lens flare on fire staff heavy attacks.Update 5 Patch Notes The Lightning Staff can now switch targets in the middle of a heavy attack. *Update 7: The Shadow Cloak ability, and its morphs, will now correctly cancel an attacker's channel for several abilities, including Lightning Staff heavy Attacks.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: Reduced the heavy attack bonus from heavy fire attacks to 12% from 15%. *Update 9: Fixed an issue where channeled attacks (such as Radiant Destruction), Restoration and Lightning Staff Heavy Attacks could be avoided by dodge rolling. Channeled attacks cannot be dodged.Update 9 Patch Notes Appearances * es:Bastón de destrucción Category:Online: Weapon Skills